


Part

by cherryjam (blueskull)



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, FFxivWrite2020, Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), shb spoilers, takes place during "shadowbringers" quest, written for ffxivwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/cherryjam
Summary: "You have grown soft, Emet-Selch."
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913422
Kudos: 6





	Part

“I don’t”--

_\--”want to”--_

“die, yet...I --”

Her words spiral off into a pained gasp as her fingers grip the front of his coat with all the strength that yet remains in her. Her forehead sinks to touch his chest, her weight upon him growing heavier still as her knees buckle. Heavy, heavy, everything is so damnably _heavy;_ Emet-Selch’s shoulders sag with unbearable weight.

Light twists and leaps from her very body, like pillars of lightning. Yet Arianna still forces herself to tilt her head up, to look at him with bright, pain-filled eyes.

_“I w-want”--  
_

\--”to...”--

_\--”stay w-with”--_

\--”you --”

Half aloud, half over this bond between them that he can’t consign himself to break even as the pain that lances across it makes him want to recoil.

She is _nothing_ (and everything, at the same time). He should push her aside, leave her to her fate, this is everything he had ever feared for. He had _told_ her not to seek the final lightwarden out. Yet she wouldn’t listen to him, would she?

“P-please -- ”

That ill-begotten muscle in his chest clenches just as his jaw does. Slowly, his hands lift to settle upon her shoulders.

 _“You have grown soft, Emet-Selch.”_ He thinks he can hear Elidibus’ voice. He was never one for fanciful imaginations.

Painfully slow, he sinks to the ground with her, drawing his arms about her to hold her close. “It will be all right...Arianna.” The name is different, but the words are just the same as those he had spoken to her so many lifetimes ago.

He knows not how, but he knows that he will not part from her again. He is not going to lose her again, now that he has her here.


End file.
